


Sequin Tuxedo Man

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, Asgardian Ale, Las Vegas, M/M, Marriage, Premature Ejaculation, Steve's a pushy bottom, Thundershield - Freeform, Top!Thor, bottom!Steve, the avengers go to vegas!, trope_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team go to Vegas and Steve and Thor end up married. They're both pretty happy about that.<br/>(porn is in chapter 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Warning notes: the team drink a fair bit during this and then drink Asgardian Ale, which for the purposes of plot (and my own amusement) has a similar effect to smoking weed. If the idea of Steve Rogers making decisions whilst under the influence isn't your bag, you might want to avoid. Though he's not like, legless and out of it and forced into anything, he's just pleasantly buzzed. I'd just rather over-warn.
> 
> Clint/Phil make a brief appearance but I didn't tag the relationship because it's only a tiny mention. And Tony/Pepper. (And who can say, maybe even Natasha/Bruce ;)
> 
> Thanks to [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com) for the Beta and for being one of us rare Thundershielders :D

Vegas was Tony's idea, of course. His birthday and the opening of a Stark Casino meant the entire team were shuttled out there and put up in Tony's signature extravagant style. Even Bruce tagged along, promised exclusive use of the new spa put in specifically for the purpose of guilt tripping him into coming. 

 

Steve had been reluctant to join them; the excess of Tony's trips like these never sat well with his more meagre sensibilities, and any time someone waited on him, he felt an itch of discomfort. But Thor had said he'd bring Asgardian ale with the promise that it might bypass even the serum, and he'd looked so hopeful that the polite refusal died in Steve’s throat. 

 

They'd become closer over the months Thor had been there, he was a crumb of honesty and earnestness in a world so full of sarcasm and meanness. A handsome, strong and charming crumb. Steve didn't have to second-guess anything Thor said to him the way he did with Tony or Clint, and he didn't have to second-guess himself like he did around Bruce. Natasha made him nervous more than anything else, since she was so quick to produce sharp objects as soon as a loud noise or fast movement happened unexpectedly.

 

Anyway, Thor's face when he'd leant back on the couch and poked Steve with a golden toe, telling him that they'd drink to their victories and all the ones yet to come had been what made him agree, and the thought that he'd be there smiling when they touched down in Las Vegas was in the back of his mind the whole journey there.

 

He was actually standing on the tarmac when they touched down, having gotten through security with the ease only he seemed to possess, standing next to a full sized barrel that had shining golden bands around it.

"My friends!" he cried when they stepped off the plane, pulling each into a bear hug in turn. He'd been off-world for the best part of a month and bombarded them with question after question of their 'adventures' whilst he'd been away once they were in the stretch limo on the way to the casino. He sat next to Steve, and Steve couldn't help but feel a little warm thinking about how close they were after what felt like months. 

Thor was a tactile man, given to hugs and idle touches, which Steve found himself leaning into and then missing when he was away. Steve felt a warmth settle into his bones at being around Thor once more and tried not to grin when he threw an arm around Steve's shoulders as they marched into the casino together. 

 

Their rooms were ridiculous, huge things, seemingly designed specifically for each of them much like their ones in the tower but a thousand times less tasteful. They were each similar in style but for the trim on everything and various design features that betrayed who each room was intended for. Clint's was grape-purple right down to the bathroom suite. Natasha's black and red, Bruce's was filled with plants and water features and a massage room off to one side of it. Steve's looked like a Fourth of July parade float had vomited all over everything: red, white and blue in various combinations of Stars and Stripes featured on every surface. It was spectacular in a ghastly sort of way and Steve couldn't help but be impressed, imagining Tony's glee at giving him a room like this. Their rooms all converged on one large living area complete with full kitchen and bar, of course. Thor bounded into Steve's room and pulled him into his, exclaiming at the excesses of Tony's design choices: a four poster bed with thick red velvet curtains, embroideries hanging from the walls, an actual golden bathroom suite.

 

"Stark, I will have to take you to Asgard to show you that it is not how you imagine it," Thor said as he strode into the lounge area with Steve behind him, sitting and putting his feet up on the glass coffee table in the centre of the nest of sofas. Tony shook a huge cocktail shaker and poured out a clear drink into two martini glasses which he then brought over, taking a swig from one when Steve shook his head politely. Thor looked comical holding the delicate glass, gulping it down in one before gingerly placing it down on the table and leaning back up. From his vantage point behind him, Steve couldn't help but take in the golden skin of Thor's lower back as his shirt rose and then fell, and turned to the huge windows that offered a panoramic view of the strip instead, realising he’d been staring.

 

"That a promise?!" Tony asked, no doubt itching to take a trip. "Of course Tony! The Man Of Iron is already a legend in the realm of the Aesir, perhaps moreso than this one." Steve turned around at that just to take in Tony's face at such blatant flattery. Just then, Clint, Natasha and Bruce bundled in from Natasha's room and Natasha threw a fluffy stuffed spider in Tony's direction. "Hilarious, Stark," she said, stepping behind the bar to pour herself whatever it was the rest of them were drinking. "Yeah, Tony, did you... design this place yourself?" Clint followed up, nodding at Natasha when she proffered the shaker at him. 

"You people are so ungrateful," Tony griped, "I make you each a penthouse room specifically designed for you and this is the thanks I get?" 

"It's lovely, really," Bruce said softly, sitting on a sofa and curling his feet underneath him. "Thank you, Bruce," Tony replied, nodding at Bruce and then looking at the rest of them chidingly, as if that was what he'd hoped from them, too. 

 

A click came from the main door and in came Pepper, trailing Coulson behind her. "Pepper! Wait, you brought Agent with you!? How are we meant to have a good time with Supernanny?!" 

"It's good to see you too," she replied with an icy look that quickly melted as Tony stood and kissed her on the cheek. "Phil!" Exclaimed Clint, bouncing over the back of the couch to tackle him with a bearhug worthy of Thor. "You came?! You said you couldn't come!" Phil grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "My work load mysteriously disappeared," was all he'd give in explanation. "There's still room for me, right?" 

"Hell yeah. Phil you have to see this room. You're lucky, if Tony'd known you were coming he'd have made an entirely pin-striped one for you." Phil let himself be pulled by the hand into Clint's room.

 

"Tony, what did you do to the rooms?" Pepper asked with trepidation. 

"Nothing! I just... maybe themed them a little. They're great! Everyone loves them!" 

Pepper shook her head in fond exasperation. "Our room is all red and gold isn't it?" Tony was incredulous. Pepper just stared at him. "Well, of course it is, Pepper!" He followed her as she marched off to check it out and muffled grumbles turned into muffled yelps and giggles. 

" _Rude_ ," Natasha said. "I'm gonna take a bath. Gentlemen," she tipped her glass to them before draining it and placing it on the bar on her way out. 

"I think I will too," Bruce said half to himself before looking at Steve and then Thor. "Tony put a whole bookshelf in my room, isn't that thoughtful?" Steve and Thor nodded in reply as he gathered himself up and left. 

"You wanna check out the gym?" Steve asked Thor after a moment's silence, having been told there was an exclusive Avenger-strength gym on the next floor down for their convenience (plus a pool on the roof).

 

-

Thoroughly sweaty after a rigorous workout session, with Steve pushing himself harder to take his mind off the proximity of an equally sweaty Thor, they collapsed back on the couches in the penthouse where Clint and Natasha were sitting on the floor playing Connect Four. 

"Really? You work out on vacation?" Tony asked from behind the bar again, this time lining up shot glasses next to some slices of lime. 

"Not all of us have lovely maidens to put us through our paces," Thor countered, making Tony splutter and the rest of them laugh, though Steve quieter than the rest. Thor was equally affectionate towards women and men and Steve had no reason to suppose his interest was reciprocated. Comments like that made him realise just how much this thing he'd built up in his head was just that: in his head.

 

"We're hitting the strip in an hour so get showered and besuited. Thor, I put a couple of suits in your closet. Actually you all have some clothes that Pepper picked out for the party but wear whatever you want." 

With that, they all met one anothers eyes before darting off to their rooms to check out the closets. After a fast (incredibly powerful) shower and shave, Steve dressed in a gorgeously expensive suit which somehow fit him like a glove even though he'd never been formally measured for one. Probably Coulson's doing from before he woke up, unless it was some sort of measuring technology of Tony's invention.

He stepped out of his room at the same time as Thor stepped out of his - next door to his own - to see him dressed as he'd never seen him before. His long hair was tied back in a messy bun and he was wearing a light grey three piece suit with simple leather shoes. Steve realised he was just gaping at him when he looked at Thor's face and saw it filled with dismay. "Has Stark played another game at my expense?"

"No! No, Thor you look..."

 

"Looking good, Thor!" Clint exclaimed from the doorway of his and Phil's room, Phil's eyes popping behind him at the sight of Steve in a suit. "Phil thinks you look nice too," Clint said before yelping at a dig to his ribs. They filtered into the lounge where Natasha was sitting at the bar next to Pepper, both in long glamorous dresses in black and silver. Tony was behind the bar again, and after taking in the sight of all of them, Bruce quietly passing into the room behind them in an equally smart suit, whispered to Pepper, "You are amazing, my dear."

 

-

 

The first night they played Craps, Blackjack and slot machines, watched a Cirque Du Soleil show, and played a drawn out game of poker til the early hours of the morning. A series of bouncers and security people kept the fans at bay and their smiles were easy and genuine, growing more so as the night progressed. Thor seemed to be near Steve all the time, not as immune to the Midgardian spirits as Steve was, and growing more tactile the more beers he drank. "Tomorrow we will crack open the barrel!" he promised Steve with an arm tight around his waist, "and we shall see just how strong your constitution truly is!"

 

-

 

The next day, after hangovers and exuberant breakfast food consumption, they spent the day around the pool and Thor and Tony worked on the extraction of the beer from the elaborate barrel. Eventually a frosty tankard full of the promised ale was thrust into Steve's hand and the three of them cheered and clinked the heavy glasses together. It tasted much the same as regular beer, though perhaps a little more bitter than the light American beers most usually served at the parties and galas Steve was dragged to. 

 

Thor joined him sitting on the side of the pool with his feet in the water and leaned into him happily, drinking long and deep from his glass. "What do you think?"

Steve pursed his lips in thought. "Tastes good! Not so different from regular beer though, taste-wise?" 

"Just wait," Thor said sagely. "You'll see." He ruffled Steve's hair as he stood up to pass to where Bruce was tending a barbecue. 

 

Steve watched Thor through the bottom of his glass which was soon empty, quickly replaced with a full one, and Steve realised just how relaxed he was. Not drunk, per se, just very very relaxed, a lazy smile spread easily across his face and his eyelids felt heavy, but not enough to feel sleepy. Just relaxed. He said as much to Tony, cutting buns in half near the grill with Bruce. "Yeah, it's like being stoned but without the cottonmouth," Tony said, to which Bruce nodded in agreement. "It's nice," Steve said easily, giggling at their answering grins and then unable to stop giggling when they started too. 

 

He didn't realise he was watching Thor sculling around on his back in the pool, bright Nevada sunlight glinting off of his chest until a burger was thrust into his hand by Tony. After a bite, Steve turned to the grill-masters in amazement. "This is the greatest burger I've ever eaten! Tony! Tony this is amazing!" 

 

-

 

They kept drinking once Clint, Coulson, Natasha and Pepper came out, the latter two in floaty kaftans that Steve said were "so pretty" before he could stop himself. Pepper giggled good-naturedly and Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

Before long, it was time to go back out, Steve feeling soft and sweet enough to go along with the group's plans without protest. He let himself lean into Thor and put his own arm around him for once, the gesture answered by a tightening of Thor's around his waist. 

In a limo going somewhere he leaned into Thor's neck and breathed in, drinking in the warmth that just fell off of the man. "Our friend has had quite a lot to drink, no?" Thor chuckled under his breath, for Steve's ears only, as the rest of them chatted about other things and weren't listening. "Not that much, just enough," Steve promised, eyes fluttering closed when he felt Thor's hand on his shoulder. He winced when Thor pushed him a little to sit back up. 

 

Tony and Pepper were the 'reason' behind them going to the wedding chapel area off the strip after a joke (from Coulson of all people) about Tony finally settling down, going to the Drive-Thru Chapel Of Dreams and then, when Pepper laughingly refused to answer to Tony's declaration of love in front of a small man dressed in a sequin covered jacket, seemingly to dispel the awkwardness more than anything, Thor stepped forward in her place. "No!" Steve cried, "You can't marry Tony!" 

 

"Uh... you already paid so... you have fifteen minutes for me to marry whoever you want," the small man (Steve had forgotten his name) said, peering in through the window with enough disinterest that he clearly didn't know who they were. 

 

So that was how Steve Rogers came to marry Thor Odinsson.

 

"Ha, _husband_ ," Steve grinned afterwards, all of them too giddy to really see the gravity of the situation. Even Bruce was stoned on the beer having been convinced by Tony of it's soothing effects, and honestly, Steve didn't feel out of control in the same way as he remembered being drunk felt, he just felt utterly at peace with everything. With himself. Thor looked at him with glittering eyes and an impossibly wide grin. "Husband," he replied, leaning in to kiss him on the lips for the second time, the first having been after they were announced married in front of Sequin-Jacket Man.

 

They were _married_ now, so Steve let his hands wander where they wanted, to Thor's neck, into his hair, across his beard. They held hands and Steve felt his stomach flip in giddy excitement.

 

-

 

He woke up the next day and at first he thought he couldn’t open his eyes. All he could see was deep red until he realised it was the red curtains of Thor’s four poster bed lit by bright sunlight from behind. Steve felt a large hand slip further around his waist and pull him closer to the body that was wedged behind him, a nose pushing into his hair before a soft rumble of happy nonsense was murmured into his hair. Steve pushed back into the warm, perfect embrace, everything feeling as settled and as simple as the night before. But then it all suddenly dawned on him and he gasped awake.

 

"Shh," Thor murmured behind him, nosing into his hair again.

" _Thor_ ," Steve said, pulling his hand up to his face to see there was indeed a ring on it. "Did we really get... married?" 

"Hmm," was all the reply Steve got, a warm length pressing into his back as Thor moved, answering the question of whether or not gods got morning wood.

“But,"

"But what, my love? Do you wish it wasn't so?"

Steve fidgeted around until he was facing a sad-looking Thor, who wrapped his arm back around him as soon as he was settled. "Do _you_ wish it wasn't so?" Steve asked. 

"No," Thor replied. "I have wished this for a long time, Steve." 

"You have?"

"Yes, was it not clear?"

Steve was at a loss for words. Eventually he asked, a little baffled, "Do you _love_ me?"

"Steven, I love you with the passion of a thousand suns, and I would live out ten eternities waiting for you to tell me you felt the same."

Steve remembered with the repetition hearing Thor saying something similar the night before.

"Oh." 

Thor chuckled again, a deep warm sound. "You were more eloquent last night. Are you having regrets? You did not answer if you wished things weren't as they are."

"We're married," was all Steve could say. 

“And you regret it,” Thor said sadly.

“No!” Steve’s brain was catching up to him through his fuzzy, just-woken-up hangover. “We’re married?!” 

 

Thor grinned tentatively and brushed a hand through Steve’s hair. He leaned in before stopping himself and asking, “Can I kiss you?” 

Steve’s breath caught as a rush of giddiness ran through him. He nodded slightly and was treated to a honey-sweet kiss that made his very bones melt into the mattress. “Thor,” he whispered as Thor’s lips parted from his own and worked their way across his jaw and onto his neck, up and around the shell of his ear. “We are married,” he whispered into Steve’s ear, “with all that entails, if you wish it.”

“Yes,” Steve breathed, the ess turning into a hiss of pleasure as Thor traced his ear with the tip of his tongue. “Oh yes.”


	2. A few weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get it on.

 

The room they shared in the tower was neither stars and stripes nor ren fair style, but tastefully decorated with warm dark tones and solid planes of wood, the odd hint of plush Asgardian fur on the bed and elsewhere but not to the same outlandish degree as at the casino hotel. Steve woke up first as always; sleeping with another person in his bed was still too unfamiliar for him to easily fall back asleep once woken. 

 

He stretched and sat up, gingerly lifting the deep red sheet to slide out so as not to disturb his sleeping partner. _Husband_ , he thought with a small smile. But Thor was too fast, one huge arm slipping out and wrapping itself around Steve’s waist before he’d even set one toe on the ground. Thor pulled him back down and nuzzled into Steve’s hair before kissing him softly on the back of his neck. Steve arched his back just so, feeling the warm solid length of Thor’s perfect cock brush along the crack of his ass. Thor moaned and kissed him again, the arm around Steve moving down further to slide easily into his boxers and brush over the soft hairs above his own hardness.

 

“Where were you going?” Thor asked, huge hand ghosting everywhere over Steve’s dick, his balls, the fine hairs at the tops of his thighs. “Bathroom,” Steve answered honestly. 

“And then?” 

“Figured I’d go for a run.”

“Mmh,” Thor rumbled. “And then come home and slide back into bed to wake me up?”

“I was going to bring you breakfast.”

“Hmm,” the frown was audible in Thor’s voice, “I cannot think what you would bring me that I would enjoy more than what I have in my hands already.” Thor gently nipped Steve’s ear and grinned against his skin as he slid his hand around Steve’s thigh to rest his fingers high up against his perineum, using the grip to pull Steve’s body closer and grind against him once more. Thor was maybe the only person he’d known since he’d become Captain America that could so easily play with him like this, pulling him around like he weighed nothing. He liked it.

 

Steve whimpered Thor’s name and then felt himself rolled onto his back, Thor suddenly leaning over with his arms planted either side of him. His long hair cascaded over his shoulders and closed around Steve as he leaned down for a long kiss.

 

He leaned back and gazed lovingly at Steve. “What could you bring me more delicious than these lips, hmm?” He dipped to kiss them again. “Or,” Thor shifted down Steve’s naked body to suck on a nipple, “sweeter than these,” he nipped it gently but hard enough to make Steve gasp and his cock twitch. Thor licked over the other with a broad tongue before kissing further down, licking into Steve’s navel before pulling at Steve’s boxers and kissing across the coarsest hair on Steve’s body. 

“I’m sure there’s nothing on Midgard you or anyone else could bring me that would better satisfy me than this,” Steve’s stomach muscles rippled as Thor pulled the shorts even lower before plunging down to suck on his cock, eyes dancing as he watched Steve’s reaction. Over the last few weeks Steve had discovered how much Thor enjoyed watching him do anything, really, but especially give in to pleasure at Thor’s hand. Or mouth, as the case may be.

 

Thor pulled off to lick Steve’s balls, determined and thorough, his great big hand jerking Steve’s cock as he did so.

 

Something about Thor’s touch had a magnified effect on Steve, and they still, though not for want of trying, hadn’t managed to actually have sex without Steve coming all over himself too soon. Thor was vociferously pleased about having such an effect on Steve, and was entirely unbothered about it, though Steve was fast growing to hate his oversensitive body and the way the slightest touch from Thor just zinged through him. As premature as they were, the orgasms Steve had when he was with Thor felt a thousand times more powerful than the handful he’d had in the company of others. He could only imagine how incredible they’d be once he could hold off for just a little longer.

 

Steve let his head fall back and closed his eyes, soaking in the delight of Thor’s ministrations. He let his legs be pushed up and out of the way for Thor to lick lower, pressing on his perineum with a hard point of tongue which then circled his entrance, a sweet warmth already starting to pool in Steve’s belly. 

 

“Thor!” Steve gasped, and Thor stilled, letting him uncurl from his doubled up position and looking up at him with worry on his wet face. “I don’t _want_ you to stop, but you have to! Or... Or I’ll come.”

 

Thor’s face blossomed back into happiness and he pushed Steve’s legs back again before burying his face back to lick his way further into Steve just once before looking up. “What if that’s my goal?” 

 

“No!” Steve yelped once he felt his balls tighten. “I want. I want you inside me Thor. But I won’t last if you keep-” Steve gestured to where Thor’s hand was still absently caressing his cock. Thor’s eyes looked unreal with the bright flare of arousal that ran lit them. “You’re sure?” 

“Yes. Please?” 

“But what about-”

“I’ll be fine, Thor, I promise. I just... I want to feel you inside me.”

 

Thor _growled_ and pressed a hard kiss to the inside of Steve’s thigh as he got up, moving to the nightstand to fetch the huge bottle of lube he’d had no qualms about owning when Steve had first discovered it. Steve took the opportunity to turn over and place a pillow beneath himself before Thor settled behind him and pulled Steve’s cheeks apart, just that simple action making Steve whimper in arousal. “Tongue or fingers?” Thor asked indulgently.

“Anything, both. _Please_ , Thor,” 

“Alright little one, be still.” Thor calling Steve ‘little one’ made tiny beads of heat hurtle through his veins and he whimpered.

 

The tip of Thor’s tongue circled and then pressed back into Steve and he bucked, rubbing his aching erection on the pillow beneath him. He moaned loudly and Thor held him still, hands either side of his hips and broad enough that his thumbs could still hold him open. 

“P- put your fingers in me,” Steve ordered, arching his back a little more. 

“So bossy,” Thor murmured, stroking himself Steve guessed by the way his voice sounded. He dragged a lube-slick finger down the crack of Steve’s ass before gently but firmly pushing it in. 

 

Steve howled in pleasure at the contact of Thor’s skin with his own in such an intimate place. It felt like it was on another plane of existence somehow. He came back down to find Thor unmoving again, concerned that he’d hurt him. “ _More_ ,” Steve ground out impatiently, pushing back and making Thor’s finger slide in another inch.

 

Thor chuckled in glee at Steve’s bossiness and slid another finger beside the first, making Steve hiss in pleasure and grind his face into the sheets. “Am I hurting you?” Thor asked, stilling again and it took all of Steve’s resolve not to snap at him. “No! Please Thor, please, I’m ready, if you don’t soon I’ll come.” 

 

Thor teased Steve by pushing his fingers in and out of him a few more times before adding a third, stilling and then finally lining up the lubed head of his cock and pushing slowly forward. Steve tried to push back but Thor held him still with an iron grip on either hip and keeping his glide in glacier slow. Steve’s breath caught and turned into little pants as Thor kept on, forever and ever pushing in, filling him up completely. Just like everywhere else Thor touched him, it didn’t hurt, it didn’t burn, it just felt _good_.

 

“Steve,” Thor whispered, one hand brushing down the shivering skin on Steve’s back, the other still holding his hip firmly to keep himself buried in Steve’s ass. “Oh, _Steve_.” 

 

If the stroke inward had felt incredible, the first pull out was even better. Glad of the firm grip Thor had on him, Steve sobbed into the sheets as Thor’s cock slid over his prostate, feeling as if sparks were passing between them like static electricity. 

 

The drag stayed slow on the next half dozen strokes til Steve reached back to feel for Thor’s thigh, pulling him towards him with a grunted “faster.” A small gasp was the only real evidence Steve could sense that this was affecting Thor as much as him, the strokes in and out of him still rhythmic and even, picking up speed at Steve’s request. 

 

The weight of Thor’s hand left Steve’s back and slid back to his hip, moving down to find Steve’s cock where it was pressed between Steve’s body and the pillows beneath him. “No! Just fuck me,” Steve protested, sure that any stimulation would throw him a thousand miles over the edge. But Thor was undeterred, hand gripping Steve firmly around the base of his cock and then just staying there as he kept plowing into him. 

 

“Yes?” Thor asked. Steve merely whimpered in the affirmative. Finally, he was having sex with Thor, his husband. His lover. He was on the verge of orgasm but kept on the edge by Thor’s grip around him even as he filled him with tiny static charges that had the hairs on his body sticking up and his skin covered in goosebumps. Thor went faster still, finally, finally giving Steve what he’d wanted, the only thing he wished was the ability to see Thor’s face as he filled Steve up so perfectly. Next time, he thought somewhere in the back of his brain, as though there would ever be anything else but this: Thor bearing over him to press a cool kiss on the back of his burning neck, cock buried deep in his ass and hand tight around him to keep him there, in that moment as long as Thor wanted him there.

 

Thor loosened his grip but kept his hand wrapped loosely around Steve’s cock before driving in deep and pulling Steve up enough to have space between his body and the pillows to brush the tips of his fingers over the head of Steve’s dick, pulling back and slamming in once more before Steve cried out - loud - and started to come. Like a rushing wave it slammed into him, those fingertips like the first raindrops signalling the monsoon. Thor let go of Steve’s hips and Steve bucked, back and forth on Thor’s cock as he sprayed cum over the pillows, the sheets, the bedstead, clamping down and milking Thor as he did so, the vise-like grip of his clenching muscles making Thor collapse over him and pant wet breaths into Steve’s neck. 

 

Thor pulled out, cock still hard and jumping, rolling Steve onto his back where he laid, eyes glazed and hair stuck to his forehead, cum still spurting from his cock onto his stomach. Thor flopped down next to him, his dick slapping his own stomach as he did so. They laid there until their breathing evened out enough that Steve could speak again, but all that came out when he tried to speak was an incomprehensible gargle. “Aye,” Thor replied, nodding. “I know.”

 

When Steve’s mental and physical faculties came back online, he kissed Thor the closest place he could reach him, a gentle press of lips to his forehead. Thor was sleeping like he always did after he came, sated and content, but Steve was too drenched and too wired with excitement to sleep again. He got up successfully this time, albeit on shaky legs, and made his way to the bathroom, stepping into the shower and taking exquisite thrill in washing himself thoroughly after having been so entirely dirtied. He was starving, so let Thor sleep as he quietly dressed to go out to the kitchen to find something, bringing back everything he could find that could pass as breakfast food, even though it was fast approaching noon. 

 

Steve bundled up the sheets as best he could up to the edge of Thor’s sleeping form, nudging him and offering a huge mug of coffee to the lazy sex-sated grin that Thor greeted him with. “I love you, Steve,” Thor said as he took the coffee and surveyed his husband’s still-flushed cheeks. “I love you too, Thor,” said Steve with a bashful duck of his head.

 

After breakfast they worked together to change the sheets, a touch of domesticity that thrilled Steve in it’s mundanity just like every other little homemaker thing that they did together. Halfway through rather brutally pushing a pillow into it’s case, Thor paused, eyes focusing elsewhere as he listened for something Steve couldn’t hear. “What is it?” Steve asked with a frown. Thor got as far as looking over at Steve before a rumbling noise made itself known to Steve’s ears too, shortly before Steve noticed a bright rainbow stretching across the sky through the floor to ceiling windows. Thor came around the bed to stand slightly in front of Steve as the rainbow, more solid than a normal one and straight rather than curved, stretched and grew wider the closer it came, drawing up to their window and then actually passing into the room.

 

“The Bifrost,” Thor said, head turning quickly to Steve before turning back. He’d mentioned the Bifrost before, plenty of times, but this didn’t seem sturdy enough to be the _road_ he’d said it was. 

 

From around the corner of a picturebook cumulonimbus cloud and coming closer was a chariot drawn by two horses, a huge man with a helmet much like Thor’s upon it, which soon arrived in their bedroom, half in and half out of the building as though the wall and the bookshelves were nothing more than a mirage. 

 

“Heimdall?” Thor asked as the line of his shoulders - still naked - relaxed slightly. 

“The Aesir have received word of your nuptials. I am here to bring you home,” the man said. He was taller than Thor, deep brown skin glistening the same slightly unreal way Thor’s did, the sliver of his eyes that was visible showed them to be a glowing amber, though he didn’t look in Steve’s direction once. 

 

Thor nodded and turned to Steve, who for all his being finally used to the 21st century was having a hard time processing _this_. Thor’s face reminded Steve of a child who had been reprimanded for some small childhood slight the way he furtively looked at him. “My love, we must go to Asgard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo thanks for reading! I may follow up with other pairings adventures from their time in Vegas, once I get my other WIPs done.


End file.
